Night 7 Secrets
by Flameshinee
Summary: Mereka berdua terpaksa hidup dalam satu Identitas. Perjuangan balas dendam pada keluarga kerajaan terhalang cinta yang terjalin bersama Putra Mahkota & Pangeran diwarnai perebutan takhta,harta & wanita. "Aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan Chanyeol, kau harus menjadikan Baekhyun selir lalu menghamilinya, hanya itu cara agar Joseon ini memiliki pewaris." CHANBAEKHUN HISTORICAL STORY


**FlameShine! Present**

 **Night 7 Secrets**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" It Becomes Secret "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun**

 **and others**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Rate : M ( for blood and gore )**

 **.**

 **Ost Part.1 Lyn - Back In Time**

 **.**

 _Special untuk Azova10 & Purflowerian _

_selamat membaca kakaaaaa^_^_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Joseon, 1471.**_

" _Mama_ , tabib Kwon telah tiba." Han _sanggung_ berseru ketika tabib kepercayaan keluarga Ratu itu datang cukup lama setelah dipanggil.

Pintu segera dibukakan ketika Sang Ratu mempersilahkan ia masuk.

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggumu, mengapa lama sekali?" Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat mengantuk, mengingat ini sudah terlalu larut. Apalagi dengan kondisi seperti ini ia lebih mudah lelah.

"Maafkan hamba, _Mama_. Ritual belum selesai ketika _Mama_ memanggil."

"BoA-ya. Sudahku katakan untuk tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu ketika kita tengah berdua saja. Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Kwon BoA sesungguhnya bukanlah tabib biasa seperti yang diketahui oleh seluruh istana. Tidak ada yang mengetahui selain keluarga Ratu bahwa tabib wanita itu adalah seorang cenayang.

" _Mama_ , dewa telah memberikannya keajaiban. Bayi _Mama_ diberi keistimewaan yang sama."

"Astaga, apa bayiku sungguh Putra Mahkota?"

 _"Ye, Mama_. Dan juga Putri Mahkota."

Wajah Sang Ratu kini telah basah oleh airmata bahagia. Rasanya detik ini juga ia ingin berlari menemui Sang Raja untuk memberi tahu hal ini. Sayangnya, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat mengingat kerajaan memiliki jadwal ritual yang telah ditentukan. Sang Ratu hanya sedikit tidak sabar untuk mengetauinya lebih awal dengan bantuan kemampuan sepupunya.

"Tapi _Mama_..." Kwon BoA terlihat tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar sembari meremas _chima_ biru tua yang ia kenakan. Tak ayal Sang Ratu mendadak panik karena ia tahu sepupunya punya hal buruk yang ingin dikatakan.

"Katakan BoA-ya. Seburuk apapun itu katakan!"

Dia sudah menduga dan sudah mempersiapkan diri akan hal buruk seperti ini. Kabar kehamilannya tidak akan diterima baik begitu saja. Jadi seburuk apapun itu ia akan melindungi putra dan putrinya. Terutama sang putra mahkota, yang kelak bila lahir, akan langsung dinobatkan sebagai pewaris takhta.

"Seseorang mengirim roh jahat. Dan roh jahat itu tengah menanti disekitar _Mama_. Hamba telah berusaha mengalahkannya, sebelum menuju kemari hamba mencoba melenyapkan mereka. Uhuk-"

Kedua mata Sang Ratu membola mendapati sepupunya mengeluarkan gumpalan darah setelah terbatuk parah.

"BoA!"

" _Mama_ , pengirim roh jahat itu tidak menyerah. Uhuk-"

"Malam purnama bulan kelima. Setelah _Mama_ melahirkan, mohon selamatkan Putra Mahkota-"

" _Mama_ , hamba telah mengatakan hal ini pada _Aboeji_. Demi Putra Mahkota, ku mohon saat hari itu tiba selamatkan dirimu, pergilah sejauh mungkin. Dan jangan pernah kembali."

Sang Ratu hanya dapat menangis mendengar semua rencana yang dilontarkan oleh sepupunya dengan kalimat terbata karena batuknya semakin parah dan _jeogori_ miliknya sudah berlumuran darah.

Apakah begini akhirnya? Apakah ini karma yang ia terima karena menentang mendiang ibunya dimasa lampau?

"BoA-ya." Sang Ratu terisak perih menyaksikan sepupunya kini tengah berusaha melawan maut.

"Kibum-ah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Putri dan Putra Mahkota ku mohon bawa mereka jauh dari istana ini. Aku... mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mampu melindungi kalian. Ma..m-maafkan aku."

" _Andwae_ , BoA-ya. Ku mohon bertahanlah." Tubuh yang sudah terkulai lemah itu ia peluk erat.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Katakan siapa!"

"K-ki..k. Kim- Uhuk" Tak sempat sebuah nama terucap BoA menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah berbatuk mengeluarkan darah hitam pekat.

"BOA-YA! HAN _SANGGUNG_ CEPAT PANGGILKAN TABIB ISTANA"

" _Ye! Mama_."

Tangis pilu Sang Ratu pecah seketika. Tubuh itu tak lagi bernyawa. Meninggalkan sebuah rahasia yang tak sempat tersampaikan.

.

.

" _Jusang Jeonha_ , telah tiba." Kasim utama istana berseru penuh wibawa. Dalam hitungan detik para dayang kediaman Ratu membukakan pintu tanpa persetujuan.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat pemilik ruangan terkejut atas kunjungan sang suami yang tiba-tiba.

" _Jeonha.._." Lirih Kibum seraya berusaha bangun dari tidurnya ketika sang suami bersama pamannya datang menghampiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ku dengar kau tidak keluar dari kediaman sejak ritual malam itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Putra Mahkota kita?"

"Tidak, _Jeonha_. Dia baik-baik saja. Tabib mengatakan ini adalah bawaan kehamilan. Mohon maaf tidak sempat mengunjungi _Jeonha_ selama ini."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku mengerti dengan kondisi hamil besar seperti ini kau akan kesulitan mengunjungiku dan aku tahu, kau masih sangat berduka kehilangan tabib Kwon. Maaf karena aku baru sempat menemui mu hari ini."

Ada jeda dalam percakapan mereka. Sejenak ruangan terasa hening tanpa suara.

"Kwon Jung Woon _Uijeong_ mengatakan kau akan melahirkan lusa. Jadi aku sudah mengirimkan tabib bedah terbaik untuk membantu proses persalinanmu." Raja Joseon itu menyempatkan diri mengelus perut sang istri.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu _Jeonha_. Tapi Keluargaku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Terlalu beresiko bila bukan pihak keluarga yang membantu. Maaf. _Jeonha_ pasti mengerti maksudku."

Mendadak suasana berubah kikuk. Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Lalu Sang Raja teringat apa hal yang membuat ia datang menemui Ratunya. Ia meraih sesuatu dibalik jubah merah kebesarannya. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berlian bergambar matahari dan bintang serta berukir kata 'Lee' ditengahnya.

"Aku menyerahkan sepenuhnya padamu untuk nama anak kita. Karena aku sudah memberi 'Lee' didalam darah dagingnya." Lee Jinki mengurai senyum kebahagiaan. Dia bawa tubuh mungil Sang Ratu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Ratunya tengah menangis dalam diam. Tak diketahui Sang Raja, mungkin inilah pelukan terakhir mereka.

Kwon _Uijeong_ hanya mampu memberikan kekuatan melalui tatapan mata. Karena beliau menyadari apa yang membuat Sang Ratu menangis.

Memang sudah tidak ada pilihan lagi selain melaksanakan apa yang telah direncanakan.

.

.

Tak ada yang mengetahui selain Han _sanggung_ dan dua orang tabib keluarga Ratu, bahwa kini didalam ruangan itu Kibum tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakit demi melahirkan putra dan putrinya.

Ini belum waktunya bayi-bayi itu dilahirkan. Tapi Kwon _Uijeong_ terpaksa memberikannya obat perangsang demi memajukan proses persalinan dari tanggal yang mereka dapatkan untuk kelahiran sang putra mahkota. Karena jika mereka mengikuti jadwal sesuai ritual, nyawa yang telah dikorbankan oleh BoA, putrinya. Akan menjadi sia-sia.

Teriakan kesakitan Sang Ratu teredam oleh sumpalan kain putih yang ia gigit. Peluh bercucuran dan sesekali Han _Sanggung_ mengusapnya dengan handuk lembut.

"Bertahanlah, _Mama_." Ada nada gusar yang terselip dikalimat itu. Karena nyatanya bagaimanapun rencana yang telah mereka susun dengan sangat rapi, memiliki celah untuk gagal jika tangisan bayi-bayi itu menggelegar memenuhi kediaman. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika salah seorang, selain mereka bertiga akan berseru memberitahukan bahwa penerus negeri ini telah lahir.

Itulah yang membuat Han _sanggung_ tak henti bergerak dalam kecemasan yang kian menggunung. Mungkin sebentar lagi bayi-bayi itu akan lahir, tapi sampai saat ini Kwon _uijeong_ belum juga kembali membawa kereta jerami.

"Oekkk Oekk." Suara tangis bayi pertama hampir membuat Han _Sanggung_ serangan jantung. Kedua matanya yang telah membola sempurna itu bergerak kian kemari. Pasti sebentar lagi salah satu dari dayangnya akan mendengar.

" _Mama_! Apa _Mama_ telah melahirkan?!" salah satu dayang diluar berseru lantang.

Dan ketakutannya pun terjadi.

"Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk! sampai persalinan _Mama_ selesai. Kalian Jangan khawatir. Ada aku yang membantu."

Setelah mengatakan itu didepan pintu, Han _sanggung_ berlari menuju pintu rahasia, memastikan Kwon _uijeong_. Karena jika orang diluar kediaman lebih dulu tiba, maka mereka bisa dihukum mati karena telah mengelabui hasil ritual yang menyebutkan bahwa Sang Ratu hanya hamil Putra Mahkota tanpa memberitahu, mereka juga memiliki Putri Mahkota.

Bahunya yang semula tegang sedikit melemas mendapati Kwon _uijeong_ tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Oeekkk Oeekkk" suara tangisan bayi kedua.

" _Uijeong_ , kita harus bergerak cepat! Putra dan Putri Mahkota telah lahir, dan sebentar lagi seluruh istana akan mengetahuinya."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki tua itu langsung mengambil sesosok bayi dari dalam kereta jerami lalu mendekapnya untuk ia bawa kedalam kediaman.

Dua orang tabib kepercayaan itu terlihat telah selesai membersihkan sepasang bayi mungil yang amat bersinar. Putih bersih tanpa segores cacatpun pada tubuh mereka. Sungguh keturunan raja yang diberkati dewa.

" _Na-euri,_ seperti yang kita duga _Mama_ tidak dapat bergerak sampai obatnya merekatkan luka. Jika tidak, _Mama_ mungkin... mungkin..." Salah satu diantara mereka tak ada yang mampu melanjutkan kalimat itu.

"Kalian pergilah lebih dahulu, selamatkan anak-anakku. Ku mohon. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan bertahan semampuku. Yang mereka incar adalah anak-anakku, bukan aku. Jadi jangan fikirkan bagaimana aku, tapi bawalah mereka sejauh mungkin dari sini. Ku Mohon."

"Tapi _Mama_..."

"Han _sanggung_ , kau sudah berjanji. Pergilah. Jangan membuat pengorbanan BoA menjadi sia-sia."

"Kibum-ah." Kwon Jung Woon menitikan air mata ketika memeluk keponakannya dalam keterbaringan. Ia kemudian meletakan sesosok bayi kedalam dekapan Sang Ratu.

"Ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat kita bertahan." Kibum tersenyum tegar setelah mendengarnya. Karena bagaimanapun, ini semua adalah buah dari benih yang ia tanam.

"Paman, tolong jaga mereka untukku."

Kwon Jung Woon mengangguk memberi jawaban. Tak lama setelah ia bangkit, terdengar beberapa dayang kediaman ratu menjerit ketakukan.

Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, ia benar-benar harus segera membawa si kembar pergi dari tempat itu.

"Han _sanggung_ , Ayo!"

"Tidak _uijeong_ , saya akan menemani _Mama_. _Uijeong_ pergilah, saya akan menyusul."

Han _sanggung_ mengantarkan Kwon Jung Woon kepintu rahasia itu, membantu meletakan bayi-bayi mungil kedalam kereta jerami.

Kereta jerami kemudian ditutup sebelum digiring menjauhi istana. Meskipun keduanya menangis cukup kuat, tebalnya jerami yang dibuat sedemikian rupa, mampu meredam suara tangis itu.

Setelah memastikan Kwon _uijeong_ dan salah satu tabib sudah tidak terlihat, Han _sanggung_ kembali kedalam dan bersembunyi dibalik pilar.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat memeluk dan melihat bagaimana rupa mereka Joo Young-ah. Apa mereka mirip denganku atau mirip _Jeonha_."

"Bertahanlah _Mama_. Sebentar lagi kita akan menyusul mereka."

Kibum hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil membelai lembut pipi bayi dalam dekapannya. Dia terlihat begitu kelelahan setelah kehabisan banyak darah. Namun belum sempat mata indah itu terpejam, suara gebrakan pintu lebih dulu menggema. Semua dayang didepan pintu telah tumbang bersimpah darah.

"Kim Taeyeon?"

"Maaf jika kedatanganku membuatmu terkejut, _Mama_. Aku sangat antusias mendengar kabar putra mahkota telah lahir, dimalam yang sempurna ini. Tak ku sangka dia akan lahir lebih cepat dari yang kita kira."

"Taeyeon, ku mohon jangan sakiti anakku." Kibum dengan segera memberikan bayi itu pada Joo Young.

"Jangan mencoba sedetikpun membawa anak itu pergi dari sini." Nada bicara itu sungguh sangat mengerikan.

Kim Taeyeon melangkah menghampiri Kibum yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Sang Ratu memberi isyarat kepada Joo Young melalui tatapan mata ketika Kim Taeyeon sedang lengah.

Tapi kaki tangan wanita iblis itu melihatnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh sebuah pedang panjang mengarah pada sang bayi.

"Kau sungguh ingin bermain-main denganku?" Taeyeon tertawa remeh. Matanya penuh kilatan amarah.

"Ku mohon biarkan dia hidup"

"Lalu akan membiarkannya menjadi penerus? Tentu saja tidak akan bisa ku kabulkan permohonan itu. Karena Malam ini adalah malam terakhir untukmu, raja bodoh itu dan seluruh keluarga kalian, _Mama_!" Dia menekan suaranya dikata terakhir, seolah menyelipkan sebuah olokan disana.

"Lagi pula percuma saja jika dia dibiarkan hidup. Kau lupa? Bagaimana jika seluruh rakyatmu mengetahui apa yang tersimpan dibalik pakaianmu? Sudikah mereka menerima anakmu?"

Taeyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada paras cantik Kibum. Kemudian menjambak rambutnya sekuat tenaga.

"Apakah yang terjadi jika rakyat negeri ini mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan _Mama_? Daripada harus mati dibakar hidup-hidup oleh rakyatmu sendiri, lebih baik kalian mati ditanganku."

"Ciuh. Kau wanita iblis!" Kibum membalas perlakuan keji itu dengan meludah tepat diwajah wanita dihadapannya.

"Jun-ah bunuh anak itu!"

" _ANDWAEEE_!"

 _SLASSHH_

Joo Young telah memasrahkan diri untuk menghadapi kematian dengan memejamkan mata ketika pedang itu berada tepat didepannya.

Hanya saja yang ia dapati bukanlah sebuah pedang yang menghunus tubuhnya. Tapi tubuh Sang Raja yang memeluk ia dan bayi itu dengan sebuah pedang tertancap dipunggungnya.

" _JEONHA_!"

Sang pelaku penusukan pun tampak terkejut mendapati ditubuh siapa pedangnya terhunus.

"Kim Taeyeon..." Lirih Lee Jinki dengan sarat kemarahan. Dengan langkah terseok ia menghampiri wanita itu. Kemudian berusaha menarik kembali pedang yang tertancap dipunggungnya. Dan sedetik kemudian pedang itu menghunus tepat bahu kanan Taeyeon. Belum sempat ujung pedang itu menembus bahu wanita itu, Kibum melihat prajurit Taeyeon yang lain mengarahkan pedangnya hendak menebas Sang Raja dari belakang. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia berlari memeluk Lee Jinki. Melindungi suaminya dan membiarkan lehernya mencicipi tajamnya sayatan pedang itu.

" _MAMAAAA_!" Joo Young berlari menghampiri Raja dan Ratunya yang telah bersimbah darah.

" _Jeon... Jeonha_. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Kibum telah kehabisan banyak darah. Tubuh mungil itu akhirnya terkulai didalam pelukan Sang Raja. Menyaksikan sendiri dengan matanya bagaimana nyawa kekasih hatinya direnggut dengan keji membuat Jinki semakin memupuk dendam dan amarah. Ia bangkit lalu mencoba menyerang Kim Taeyeon. Namun sayang, takdir tak mengizinkan dendam itu terbalas, karena sebuah pedang lebih dulu menghunus tepat dijantungnya.

"Bunuh dia!" Taeyeon memerintahkan prajuritnya setelah merebut bayi laki-laki itu dari tangan Joo Young.

"Selamat menyusul kedua orang tuamu, Putra Mahkota." Dengan kuku panjangnya yang tajam, Kim Taeyeon menusuk leher bayi itu tepat didenyutan nadinya. Dari kuku-kuku itu bercucuran darah hitam pekat dan ia mulai menjilati setiap darah yang mengalir. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa bayi itu sudah meninggal sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Han _sanggung_ hanya bisa menangis dalam persembunyiannya ketika menyaksikan semua kekejian yang dilakukan Kim Taeyeon. Kwon _Uijeong_ benar, pengirim roh jahat itu pastilah seorang pemuja iblis. Karena lihatlah, kedua bola mata wanita itu berubah memerah sesaat setelah meminum darah bayi itu .

Han _sanggung_ , bergerak perlahan mencapai pintu rahasia. Ia harus segera pergi dari dari tempat itu, sebelum ia juga turut dibunuh. Ia harus memegang janjinya pada Sang Ratu untuk selamat dan membawa Putra dan Putri Mahkota sejauh mungkin dari istana. Menjauhkan mereka dari si wanita iblis ini.

Karena ia dan si kembar harus tetap hidup. Karena Putra dan Putri Mahkota kelak akan membuat Kim Taeyeon harus membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan hari ini dengan pembalasan yang setimpal.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Joseon, 1492.**_

"Sstt.. Baekhyunee." Lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca. Kemudian melongok kearah jendela yang sengaja dibuat tinggi oleh Ayahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau kah itu?" Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengenali saudarinya. Hanya saja ia selalu diperingati untuk hati-hati pada orang diluar.

"Lihat apa yang ku bawa!" Si Cantik Baekhyun menunjukan sebuah kunci yang teruntai akar pohon. Ia kini tengah berusaha menjaga keseimbangan karena tengah duduk dipundak Daehyun agar dapat mencapai tingginya jendela.

"Kau bisa keluar hari ini."

"Tidak, kalau _eomoni_ tahu, kau bisa dihukum!"

" _Eomoni_ sedang pergi ke gunung dan lusa baru kembali. _Aboeji_ diajak Jung _doryeongnim_ ke desa sebelah. _Eomoni_ menitipkan kita pada _halmeoni_. Dan sekarang _halmeoni_ menyuruhku mengambil bunga tambahan karena hari ini pelanggan setianya akan membeli bunga. Kau hanya perlu berdandan sepertiku, lalu mengantarkan bunga ini. Setelah itu kau bebas pergi kemanapun asal kau harus kembali sebelum senja." Baekhyun tampak berpikir kuat. Kening itu mengkerut dalam. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali keluar dari rumah ini. Ia begitu merasa iri pada saudarinya yang bisa bebas ingin pergi kemanapun sementara ia harus dikurung dan hidup dirumah yang terpisah. Keadaan seperti ini sungguh sangat menyiksanya tapi ia mencoba menjalaninya dengan ikhlas karena ini sudah terjadi 20 tahun lamanya.

Pernah sekali saat umur mereka 10 tahun, saudarinya membantu ia keluar dari rumah hanya karena ia merengek ingin ikut main lompat tali dihalaman rumah. Kejadian itu diketahui oleh ayah mereka dan gadis itu akhirnya dihukum untuk ikut bertani selama seminggu penuh.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat dunia seluas matanya memandang kesekeliling rumah. Walaupun saudarinya itu sering membawanya kabur dari rumah ini. Tetap saja ruang gerak dan waktu mereka sangat terbatas.

Tidak ada dunia luar untuknya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui eksistensinya didunia ini. Ketika ia bertanya mengapa ia memiliki nama yang sama dengan saudarinya, sang ibu hanya mengatakan mereka adalah satu.

 _Kau adalah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun adalah kau_.

Dan inilah yang membuat Baekhyun harus merelakan hidupnya dalam keterasingan. Sang Ibu dan Ayah menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari dunia luar. Sehingga dunia hanya perlu tahu, jika Byun Baekhyun hanya ada satu.

"Aissh! Ini kuncinya. Aku dan Daehyun _Oraboeni_ akan ke area berlatih pedang. Hari ini jadwal pangeran dan prajurit berlatih, aku tidak boleh terlambat."

Pantas saja gadis kecil itu berpakaian layaknya seorang prajurit pria. Namun bagaimanapun ia menyamar, paras cantiknya itu tidak akan bisa membohongi.

"Ini baju ku, assesoris, serta alat rias. Oh ayolah Baekhyunee kau hanya perlu sedikit berdandan agar terlihat seperti aku. Setelah itu _halmeoni_ tidak akan bisa membedakannya. Mau yaa?"

Baekhyun masih tampak berfikir keras. Hatinya masih meragu meskipun akalnya memerintah untuk menyetujui. Jika bukan sekarang kapan lagi ia bisa keluar dari rumah.

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah kalau-" Belum sempat bantahan itu terselesaikan, si gadis mungil lebih dulu melepar sehelai kertas berisi arahan peta.

"Ingat! kau harus kembali sebelum gelaaaap."

"Kami pergi dulu Baekhyunee cantik."

"YAK! MATI SAJA KAU JUNG DAEHYUN." Tawa Daehyun masih menggelegar meski suara mereka terdengar menjauh.

Setelah menimbang sekali lagi, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih meraih pakaian itu dan _Sseugaechima_ berwarna pink, kemudian merias diri. Jangan heran mengapa Baekhyun begitu ahli, karena dia akan selalu begini ketika ingin kabur dari rumah.

.

.

" _Jeonha_ , _Seja Jeoha_ tidak ada dikamarnya." Kepala kasim istana timur meringis takut ketika Raja Jeoseon itu terlihat akan marah.

"Bagaimana dia bisa kabur? Apa pengawasan kalian selalu lengah seperti ini!"

"Maafkan hamba, _Jeonha_. _Seja Jeoha_ berkata ingin istirahat dan meminta kami meninggalkannya, tapi _Jeoha_ tiba-tiba menghilang."

Sang Raja hanya bisa mendecak kesal, putranya memang sering meninggalkan istana tanpa sepengetahuan, tapi ia tak pernah absen untuk berlatih pedang.

" _Jeonha_ , hari ini hari peringatan kematian selir Zhang, mungkin _Seja Jeoha_ keluar istana untuk pergi kepemakaman."

Salah satu _sanggung_ , mencoba mengatakan dugaannya. Dan benar saja, Sang Raja tampak terkejut mendengar hal itu, sepertinya ia melupakan hari dimana putranya kehilangan ibu kandung. Ia menghela nafas dengan dalam. Tampak menyesal karena lebih dulu mengeluarkan amarah.

"Pangeran ada dimana?" Ia akhirnya beralih menanyakan keberadaan putranya yang lain.

" _Agissi_ sudah lebih dulu ke area berlatih, _Jeonha_."

"Baiklah, sediakan pakaian safariku. Aku ingin melihatnya berlatih."

.

.

Adakah yang bisa mengejar seekor cheetah ketika berlari?

Mungkin ini lah yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kim Jongin yang mengejar laju kuda milik Putra Mahkotanya. Laju kuda itu benar-benar mengalahkan kecepatan seekor cheetah.

"Jeoha, kita sudah cukup jauh dari istana. Kita tak perlu selaju ini." Jongin berteriak berusaha memperingati, meskipun jalanan yang mereka lalui adalah jalan lurus dengan pasir yang lembut tetap saja kecepatan ini terlalu beresiko.

Jauh didepan sana Putra Mahkota tampak memelankan laju kudanya. Namun firasat buruk yang Jongin rasakan akhirnya terjadi.

Seseorang hampir tertabrak ketika Putra Mahkota menoleh kebelakang, kearahnya.

"AWAS!"

Putra Mahkota berjengit mendengar teriakan pengawalnya itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah seseorang terperosok ketepian jalan, akibat menghindari kudanya.

" _Agasshi_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang dipanggil tengah sibuk menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir yang menempel.

" _Agasshi, gwaenchanayo?_ " Putra Mahkota turun dari kudanya dan mencoba menyentuh bahu orang itu.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL _AGASSHI_ , HAH?" Sontak bentakan itu membuat Putra Mahkota terkejut bukan main. Ia sampai mengelus dadanya.

"Jongin, apa sebutan untuk seorang gadis di daerah ini? mengapa ia marah aku panggil agasshi?" Jongin menggeleng bingung.

Putra Mahkota hanya bisa meringis ketika seorang yang ia yakini adalah wanita dihadapannya ini, memberinya tatapan kesal yang mengerikan. Mengapa gadis secantik ini marah dipanggil _agasshi_? Lagi pula dilihat dari _sseugaechima_ nya sepertinya ia gadis bangsawan.

"Lain kali mohon berkuda dengan pelan. Jalanan ini milik rakyat. Bukan milik kalian berdua! Untung saja bungaku tidak rusak! Huftt."

Putra Mahkota terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi gadis cantik itu. Bibirnya mengecurut ketika menggerutu disela kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan berikan uang ganti rugi."

"Tidak perlu! Lagi pula bungaku tidak ada yang rusak. Aku hanya harus segera ke pasar bunga, sebelum halmoeni memberiku seribu ceramah."

"Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku mengantarkanmu. Aku juga akan pergi ke pasar bunga. Kakimu akan semakin sakit jika harus berjalan sejauh itu."

Putra Mahkota melihat ada keraguan dikedua mata indah itu. Kemudian ia memberi senyuman yang amat tulus untuk menyakinkan. Dan yang dia dapati si mungil dihadapannya tampak tertegun akan senyuman itu. Tak ayal hal itu membuat secuil kenarsisan membuncah dihati sang Putra Mahkota.

"Aku tahu, aku begitu tampan. Jadi nona cantik tidak boleh menolak kebaikan pria setampan aku. Ayo, _halmeoni_ mu pasti sudah menunggu."

Tanpa persetujuan, Putra Mahkota mengangkat tubuh mungil itu keatas kudanya. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

Mereka berhasil menyusup kedalam barisan para prajurit yang sedang berlatih. Lapangan luas dikelilingi hutan itu tidaklah terlalu menyulitkan mereka. _Duo Hyun_ ini sudah lebih dulu mengintai dijadwal-jadwal berlatih sebelumnya. Dan mereka berdua berlatih layaknya prajurit kerajaan sungguhan.

Hanya saja Daehyun dibuat gelisah oleh Baekhyun yang beringsut-ingsut menuju barisan tepi.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah!" Daehyun berusaha memanggil dengan suara bisikan. Namun akibat gerakan latihannya yang terlihat berbeda ia ditegur oleh prajurit dibelakangnya. Terpaksa lelaki itu membiarkan si mungil Baekhyun berbaris cukup jauh darinya.

Baekhyun sendiri tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini membuatnya jatuh hati walau hanya memandang dari jauh. Dan ketika bola matanya menemukan objek yang dicari, dengan gerakan kepiting ia berusaha mencapai barisan tepi. Hingga akhirnya ia berbaris disamping orang itu.

Selama berlatih pandangan tidak beralih sedikitpun. Ia membagi fokusnya antara gerakan dan pandangan mata. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia membuat kesalahan. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan kakinya tergores ujung pedang.

Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara disela ringisannya, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit serta darah yang tengah mengalir deras.

Namun tidak bagi pemuda disampingnya. Ia tidak mampu mengabaikan ketika seseorang tengah kesakitan seperti itu. Akhirnya pemuda itu menarik simungil yang tengah terluka keluar dari barisan.

" _Agissi_..." Tegur salah satu ketua barisan.

"Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Jadi biarkan aku mengobatinya disana." Pemuda itu menunjuk salah satu pondok kecil di hutan sana. Luka itu perlu dibersihkan kebetulan didekat pondok itu ada persediaan air.

Ketua barisan itu hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa membantah.

Sementara Baekhyun terlihat kesulitan berjalan, karena setiap melangkah lukanya mengeluarkan darah.

Tanpa kata pemuda yang membawanya keluar dari barisan membelakanginya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya diatas punggung.

Baekhyun hanya bisa termangu dalam diam, padahal nyaring ditelinganya suara detakan jantungnya yang diluar batas. Apa orang yang dia kagumi, pribadi sehari-harinya memang sebaik ini? Jika iya semakin terpupuklah rasa cintanya.

"Seharusnya ketika sedang menggunakan pedang kau tidak boleh lengah. Karena bisa saja pedangmu melukai dirimu sendiri."

Pemuda itu mulai membersihkan darah disekitar luka Baekhyun.

"Maafkan keteledoranku, _Na-euri._ " Ucap Baekhyun disela ringisannya.

"Apa kau prajurit baru? Aku baru melihatmu hari ini."

Baekhyun tengah berada didunianya sendiri ketika menyaksikan dengan seksama bagaimana pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu telaten mengobati kakinya. Rupa yang amat menawan itu berhasil menghipnotis dirinya untuk tidak berhenti mengagumi ketampanan yang sempurna milik sang pujaan hati.

Baekhyun begitu terpana memandang wajah yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan. Senyum diwajah cantiknya terukir begitu bahagia ketika akhirnya mereka bisa sedekat ini.

...

...

...

Kecanggungan tercipta ketika mereka dalam perjalanan. Putra Mahkota sungguh membenci situasi seperti ini. Si mungil yang duduk didepannya hanya menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik _sseugaechima_ tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Ehm!" Putra Mahkota berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Nona, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ia mendengar si mungil menyaut dengan gumam.

"Eum."

"Mengapa kau sangat marah ketika tadi aku memanggilmu _agasshi_? Apa panggilan itu terdengar salah?"

"Eum... Karena... karenaaa."

"Karena apa?"

"Karenaaa... aish! aku tadi sedang emosi! Lalu kau tiba-tiba datang ingin menabrakku. Lalu seenaknya memanggil aku _agasshi_! Aku tak suka dipanggil seperti itu karena aku ini seorang l-" Kalimat itu terhenti diujung lidah.

"Kau apa?" Tanya Putra Mahkota dengan nada penasaran.

"Aish! Lupakan!"

Tawa lelaki itu menggelegar begitu lepas, menggumamkan betapa imutnya tingkah sigadis ini. Jongin sampai terenyuh melihat pemandangan itu. Tuannya tidak pernah tertawa selepas itu, bahkan untuk tersenyum saja sulit ditemukan.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

...

...

...

"Nah, selesai. Lukamu sudah dibalut tapi sepertinya latihanmu dihentikan saja. Akan ku katakan pada komandan jika kau tak perlu melanjutkan latihan. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Dan ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu, keduanya tertegun. Merasa detik waktu terhenti sejenak.

...

...

...

 _Sseugaechima_ itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok cantik dibaliknya, meskipun Putra Mahkota tak dapat melihat. Ia tersenyum mengurai suara lembut menyebut namanya.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

...

...

...

Ketika waktu serasa terhenti meskipun tetap bergulir. Jiwa gadis itu seperti tengah tersedot didalam pusat keterpanaan. Bibir tipisnya yang tak henti mengulum senyum, berbegerak dalam kekuatan magis.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Hallo long time no see. FF Chanbaek tema Saeguk hadir untuk anda :) Hayooo coba tebak, siapa Putra Mahkota yg lagi sama Baekhyun versi cowo, dan Pangeran yang lagi sama Baekhyun versi cewe?

Kalau banyak yang minat bakal aku lanjut, kalau sekiranya yang respon dikit aku mikir-mikir dulu buat lanjutin h3h3h3h3 :'v . Jadi aku mau lihat respon readers di prolog ini. Kalau oke mari berjumpa lagi di chapter 1 :*

Ohiya FF ini juga update di Wattpad, kalau baca diwattpad bisa lihat gambarnya. Tapi yang diwattpad update setelah 2 hari ff ini update di ffn:")

Malam ini update bareng author-author...

• _**dobbyuudobby (wp) • Azova10 • AeriChannie • OhLan94 • Kang Seulla • Kacangpolongman • Purflowerian • ChiakiBee**_

cek story mereka juga yaa...

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Masih Istri Oh Sehun :v**_

 _ **-YU-**_

July 5th, 2017

PS... AKU KANGEN KALIAN :")


End file.
